


Let’s play your game and I might win

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2017 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Clubbing, F/M, First Meetings, Pick-Up Lines, okikagu week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: Sougo is drunk and he tries, maybe a bit too hard, to get this pretty girl’s number.





	Let’s play your game and I might win

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the one shots for Okikagu week 2017 I ended up not posting...for some reason...lmao enjoy!

There wasn’t a lot of things Kagura hadn’t experienced. You could name it all she would probably know what it’s like to live through it. She wasn’t even old or anything, she just travelled a lot and tried anything and everything. But there was one thing she had yet to undergo, and it was meeting an annoying sandy haired boy in a club where she just wanted to relax.

 

He didn’t seem drunk, just a little tipsy and beyond his limit. He slurred his words a little and tried way too hard to seduce Kagura.

  
“If I had to rate you from 1 to 10, I would rate you as a…9!” He stopped and so Kagura thought he was done. But he continued slowly. “Because I am the one you are missing.” He sent a wink her way and she rolled her eyes.

  
“Do you have anything better…” She raised her eyebrows and he realized she was waiting for his name.

  
“Sougo. But you can call me anytime,” Kagura chuckled at his poor attempt at flirting and politely declined his offer to call him anytime.

  
“Now excuse me but I would like to head home,” She pushed him slightly to the side and made her way to the door. He stopped her in her track.

  
“Wait I have a question!” Kagura turned around growing more annoyed by the second. “Do you like sleeping?”

  
She was sure there was a trap in the question, but she answered honestly anyway. “Yeah, I do. Why?”

  
He smirked and tilted his head to the side. “Cool, we should do it together sometime.”

  
Kagura couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous pick up line. “Where do you get these terrible pick up lines?”

  
“Hey it may be terrible but it made you laugh!” He then proceeded to give her finger guns in the most cheesy way possible.

  
Kagura hated the fact that these unfunny puns actually pleased her. She liked it, it shaped the boy’s charms. It brought conversation and humour.

  
“You know these were only a shitty tactic to get to talk to you,” Kagura smiled at the thought of all the effort he must have put in coming up with these lines. “I would really like to see you again while I’m more sober. What do you think?”

  
Sougo’s smile was beautiful and she couldn’t say no to these crimson eyes.

“Sure,” She gave him her number and when he turned around to leave she got a good view of his backside.

  
She screamed on top of the music to be heard by Sougo and when he finally turned around, she walked towards him.

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.” And she left him there, in the middle of the club, dumbfounded because he got played at his own game.


End file.
